


A Passive Facination

by Tieria_Dylandy



Series: Souls Entwined [2]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV First Person, a bit of an overview, surprisingly not "William's shitty attitude" this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Dylandy/pseuds/Tieria_Dylandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first person look at William's musings of Dantalion after he came to live with him years after the election. Hints of fluff, hints of a relationship.  Canon divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Passive Facination

If there is one thing I can say about Dantalion with any consistency, it is that he is relentless. His ambitions are second to nothing, including those towards myself. When I was young and he first came to me he so completely inserted himself into my life with little regard for my opinion on the matter. Slowly, steadily, though his very presence annoyed every facet of my person, he wormed his way into my heart so gradually that I hadn’t come to realize before it was too late. I was witness to his arrogance, his charm, his pleasure and pain. I watched desperation, sorrow, want and a vulnerability I had never known a man could possess. I  _learned_ him, came to know him. There were moments I think I even loved him then.

I love him still.

I lost him once, after the election. My choice had been made and at times I pondered the meaning of my regret in that decision. A world without him seemed so bright a concept. If only I had known back then, as I do now. It is only now, after the events that followed, that I can admit to my faults. I have never been the most insightful person. I have been closed minded.I tend to believe only what I see right in front of me. But I had learned, that day he returned to me. I felt joy. I didn’t understand joy. I didn’t know why my heart felt as though it had simultaneously sunk and threatened to leap from my chest. I didn’t understand the tears in my eyes. I still don’t.

Once again, he inserted himself into my life, just as plain as if he were a tired old warrior returning home. In a way, he was. I think he longed for this peaceful life of parties, engagements and countryside outings. Duke or not, Emperor or not, Dantalion had not once enjoyed the freedoms in Hell that he does with me. But apart from that, he has one true fascination; humans. 

A rare demon who is intrigued with humanity rather than appalled by it. He is so very enchanted by every person he meets at the events he attends. Often I catch him sitting off to the side, nursing a drink, people watching, his eyes flitting to gaze upon each and every one of those frail, simple creatures.

I wonder if he ever notices My eyes on him.

Sometimes we dance. After the party is over, when we have a moment to ourselves, safe from prying eyes that would seek yet another topic of gossip in the sea of monotony that is the life of nobility. I hadn’t considered myself to be a particularly skilled dancer. I was sure as a child I had two left feet, but not once have my ill placed steps given way to stumble nor caused a trip. We two are so perfectly in sync as we glide across the room in our carefully paced rhythm, as though we are one single entity. 

Dantalion listened to my thoughts, I’m certain. He has the capability. I have no proof, of course, but far more foolish would the notion be that we find ourselves expertly as one by some romantic nonsense. We are not that sort of two - not a couple, not partners, not friends. Something more, less - I don’t know. I am convinced that no word exists that can define us. We simply are, and that is how we shall remain.

**Author's Note:**

> It is noted in the Goetia that Dantalion knows the thoughts of all men and women and can change them to his will.


End file.
